She Fancies Dr Reid
by ibatmancookies
Summary: What happens when David Rossi's spoiled daughter decides to stalk Dr. Reid? Fluffyness. Reid x OC
1. Bumping Into a Genius

_The first time they met._

_It wasn't destiny, or the power of unstoppable love that made Spencer Reid knock down Danielle's ice cream all over her Star Wars t-shirt. It wasn't some soul mate stuff or 'imprinting', or any other unusual force that brought these two people to bump into each other in planet Earth, home of almost 7 billion habitants. It wasn't a coincidence. It was Dr. Reid's lack of coordination. Full stop. _

'_Ohh, mother of…' – Danielle whispered, exhaling her anger over the skinny guy who had completely ruined her favorite t-shirt. He was trying to help her getting up, pulling her left hand. The guy with dirty blonde hair had a pair of big hazel eyes, and he was tall. He was wearing a white shirt and a purple tie, matching a pair of brownish caqui pants. He kept mumbling sorry, while pushing his hair back constantly. _

_In a normal situation she would fancy him – he was cute – but her anger was already on full boost since she had woken up. She had an exam today, at law school. All explained._

_So, his amiable looks had nothing to do whatsoever with the tragedy facing her. _

'_I'm sorry. I'm so stupid… hum, I was reading and … how can I help you? ' – Reid mumbled, genuinely worried. She just sighed and looked at him with a' ready to kick your ass Bruce Lee face', that scared the young profiler to step out. _

' _Thanks, but you've done enough, ok? Next time try to look at the people around you. My day is already bad without you knocking me down.' – She shrugged him off, escaping through the crowd in the metro station. _

_Spencer Reid began reuniting his folders, but his gaze kept following the girl's silhouette. She ran over the stairs, climbing them as quickly as she could. She was slim, and had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were the darkest colour he had ever seen. She was cute, although he felt intimidated by her temper. _

_Before he stood up, his left arm massaged his abdomen region. _

' _Did I eat something bad? Looks like I have butterflies inside my stomach. ' – he let out, running just like her, to the BAU._


	2. You're Stalking Me!

**_Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds, although I wanted to own something called Spencer Reid xD *cough cough* Don't sue my persona, ok?_**

**_A / N : AMAZING readers, thanks so much for reading my story! This is my first fanfic so I'm in constant fear, I'm scared I'll just post crap x_x . Give me feedback and tell me if I should stop it or not. It's your decision. Anyway, thanks again to all of you. X3333 ~~~~~~ _**

_The BAU was really far, you thought. How many hours would you have to walk to arrive there? At least that exam you had done two weeks ago had gone fine. But your father could be a meanie sometimes. Couldn't he have forgotten something else too, besides his phone? And now you had to be the one to travel all the way to his home and bring it over the FBI building. How you hated those feds. Death and 'Federal Businesses' always annoyed you profoundly. That caused you to grow up almost without your father, something the divorce hadn't helped too._

_Finally you saw it, black jeeps and guards everywhere already sighting you and your black jeans and plaid shirt, which had nothing to do with the blazers and badges people usually wore there. _

_A guard stopped you from getting in, but you showed him your identity – Danielle Rossi, daughter of David Rossi, one of the almost founders of the BAU. You walked in, gazing at the amount of people running from left to right, up and down. You were surprised it hadn't changed a bit, everything was exactly the same. You even remembered some of the faces, one of them belonging to a man – Aaron… Lotcher? No, it wasn't Lotcher. Hotchner. Impressive, you said to yourself. You remember him from a few months ago, talking to your dad while you were having dinner with him in his house. _

_You approached him. He instantly recognized you, and smiled._

' _Hi Agent Hotchner, I'm bringing my dad's cell phone. He forgot it at home. Do you mind if I go… I don't know where… to deliver it to him? ' – you asked happily. He told you the path you should follow and that if he wasn't there by chance you could leave it to another agent from the team. You did as he said, and made your way up an elevator filled with men and women in dark suits. _

_Another room full of desks – you thought. A blonde woman came to you. She was very beautiful, and had big blue eyes. She was very nice, Jennifer Jereau. You asked for David Rossi, since you thought no one else had to know you were his daughter. She responded that the team should be gathered in the conference room. She was part of the team itself, so you accompanied her to the big room. _

_Your dad stretched his arms as soon as he saw you._

' _Danielle! Come here! ' – you hadn't seen him for two months now, so it was normal he was excited. The old man was getting more emotional as time went on. You walked over him and hugged him tightly, kissing both of his cheeks. You took out the cell from your bag._

' _Silly old man, here you have your phone! Don't ever make me come here again. I feel intimidated with all these men in black suits. ' – you said, laughing loudly._

_You missed your father. He missed you too._

_He laughed alongside you and turned you to the direction of the desk, where a few number of people sat, observing you. One was Hotchner, Jennifer Jereau, a black man with a very sexy smile, another blonde woman with glasses and eccentric hair and a sophisticated woman with black hair. _

' _So may we know who the pretty young woman is ? ' – Morgan asked. You already had listened to a lot of stories about his… skills with women. You turned to your dad, expecting him to introduce you formally._

' _This is Danielle Rossi. ' _

_All of them looked at you thinking you were his wife. Oh… Your dad's reputation ! Hotchner laughed, understanding the confusion in their faces._

' _I'm his daughter. It's nice to meet you all. ' – you stated, waving your hand in a cheerful way. Every one of them introduced themselves and you particularly liked the woman called Garcia, she definitely seemed the type of person you were fond of. _

' _We're going out tonight. Wanna come with the gang Rossi Jr. ? ' – she said. She was waving a pencil full of feathers in a very odd way, so you chuckled a bit before answering. You looked at your dad. _

' _Yeah Danielle, come with us. ' – that encouraged you very much. You responded affirmatively and Garcia told you where the bar was. You said goodbye and left with your dad._

' _So I'll see you later daddy. Hey, right I forgot, Mum wants to talk to you about something. She didn't say what it was so… '. You shrugged your shoulders and he laughed._

' _I'll call her. Now be careful, ok? '_

_You took the elevator down and ran to your car. You didn't know why but it seemed as if someone was missing from that scenario. You were certain your dad had spoken of someone else from the team, but you just thought you were mistaken. You drove to your apartment. Your cocker spaniel – Mademoiselle Natalie – (your favorite actress was Natalie Wood) was waiting for you in the lobby, ready to be patted. _

' _Mademoiselle Natalie, let's find out what your mummy is going to wear tonight to go out! '. You put down your keys in a table and ran to your room, opening your wardrobe to find something pretty for tonight. Natalie barked at a shoulder fallen red top. You opened your mouth in awe, praising your puppy for being such a genius. It would look good with the jeans you had in your hand._

' _I love you, you genius! ' – and you hugged your dog as she played around you._

_Later, that night, you got out of the taxi and entered in the bar. It was crowded as hell, and as much as you tried, you couldn't get a peek on where they were. Your dad had already warned you they had arrived. You tried all over the bar – well, everywhere you could get to -, but no sign of any of them. You decided to turn back to reach for a drink, when you hit against someone's chest. You rubbed your forehead and you looked up… _

' _What the hell? You again? You're stalking me, I'm going to ask for a restraining order fellow. ' – you utterly declared. It was the guy from before, the one that ruined your shirt. Even though he was wearing the same attire, he had a more relaxed aura coming from him. You cursed yourself to be focusing on his aura on that situation._

_He glanced you back astonished. Or maybe he was just faking it, you thought. Pervert. Maybe._

' _I'm sorry but you're the one who is stalking me. You hit me, it wasn't me. I'm just trying to get to my colleagues over there. ' – he responded. You raised an eyebrow, and he did the same._

' _Well go meet your people, and I'm going to meet mine. ' – he stretched his arm, giving you passage. You started walking, looking over. Suddenly you saw Garcia waving at you. You waved back. You noticed something strange in their faces at the table but you didn't think it was important. Then you turned back. The guy was waving too, and he kept following you._

' _I'm sorry but what are you doing following me? ' – you asked annoyed. _

_He looked at his right, starting to get pissed too._

' _Look, I'm sorry for that time in the subway but I'm in a hurry ok? ' _

_You grumbled but kept walking. You two were getting more and more near to the same table. Even he was getting suspicious about all that. You realized you two were paralyzed, facing the rest of the BAU._

' _You guys know each other? Ahhn, Pretty Boy ? ' – Morgan asked, chuckling. The tall guy pointed at you curiously._

' _No, I mean yes… sort of. ' – he responded to Morgan._

' _You know Rossi Jr., Spence? ' – JJ asked, while she held a man's hand. She smirked; in fact, all of them were smirking towards you and him._

' _He knocked me down a few weeks ago in the subway. Do you know him? ' _

' _Sure Danielle. He's the genius I told you about – Dr. Spencer Reid. ' – your dad replied._

_You were dumbfounded. That was the genius? You laughed for some minutes alone, until you felt a bit ridiculous. _

' _Hi guys. ' – he sit next to you. 'So you're Dr. Reid…' - you whispered, still processing all of that._

' _Yes, you are Rossi's daughter? ' – you nodded and they laughed. _

' _Did he scare you Danielle? Your face – both of you – were priceless. ' – Prentiss joked, while drinking a beer._

' _I thought he was stalking me. ' – they laughed a lot. Reid made an annoyed face again._

' _Well, I thought you were stalking me too. ' _

' _Dr. Reid chasing women, I would pay to see that happen! Ah kid… ' – Morgan and Garcia were almost in tears by now._

_Some hours went by and they seemed nicer as you got to know them. Spencer Reid didn't talk much, at least to you, but he soon began smiling a bit. Nevertheless, he broke eye contact almost every time you glanced at him. _

_You finally went home after a few beers and some dancing. It was strange when Garcia called you in private – to get more drinks, she said - and suggested you and Spencer should hook up, because you subconsciously imagined it. Ewww. You hit yourself in the face plenty of times to return to reality, but his face kept showing up. You wondered how wasted you were. _


End file.
